Surprise
by QTPie1235
Summary: Jesse and Suze have been married for three years, but when something unexpected comes up what will they do? {FINISHED}
1. The First Surprise

Hi my name is Suze Simon. I am twenty-three years old and fresh out of collage. I have been married for three years two the most wonderful man in the world. It's a shame that no one in this world can see him.

I bet you wondering what I meant about that. Well to put it bluntly I married a ghost. Yes that right ghost. Oh one thing I forgot to mention earlier is that can see them. Ghosts I mean. I'm a mediator a liaison between the living and the dead. Now when I move to Carmel from New York I had no Idea that I would fall in love. And more importantly that, that love would be a ghost.

Three years ago I used to get questions about why I was so happy. Nobody knew apart form Jesse (my husband), Father Dominic (also a mediator), and myself that I was planning my wedding. I was a beautiful but small ceremony in the mission, just Jesse, Father Dom, my Dad (died from a heart attack when I was 6), and I. I was a little disappointed that my mom couldn't be there but I just wasn't ready to share that piece of my life with her just yet.

Sure that meant I still got set up all the time, but by this time I was used to it. Jesse still played jealous and every time I got home I had to convince him that despite the obstacles it was him I loved and I always would. With all of Jesse's books and CD's laying around I had to pretend that I had an interest in thing I couldn't pronounce but it was all for the sake of love so I was okay.

We still had Spike (like Jesse would even think of getting rid of him). And when I rented our apartment I made sure that it had a window seat over looking the ocean. It was perfect only instead of waking up to see Jesse sitting on it; I woke up in his arms.

It was now years later and Jesse and I were happy and more in love than ever. But lately I hadn't been feeling all that great. For the 4th time that week Jesse held my hair back as I threw up in to the toilet.

"Querida, should you go see a doctor?" Jesse asked with so much love and concern in his voice I almost swooned.

"No, Jesse I'm fine I must have eaten some bad fish." I lied hoping he wouldn't notice my face turning red. I truth I knew exactly why I was sick I just didn't know how to tell him.

"Susannah you don't like fish." Damn! What was I gonna tell him? How was I gonna tell him? It's not like I knew this could happen. I was scared out of my mind what was I going to tell him? It was now or never.

"Jesse I'm pregnant." I whispered.

---------------------------------------------------

Ha! I need 7 reviews for next update!! Mauh Ha Ha Ha


	2. Naughty Naughty

You guys are all acting like you know what gonna happen? Your in for a SURPRISE did you think the ending was meant for only Suzes pregnancy? Naughty naughty thinking you know what gonna happen. Lol. Thanks for all the reviews.

JEsSiE927, Ahhhh, SusannahDeSilva132, and SweetestReject: ok since you all had the same question I'll answer you all at one time. I haven't figured the whole story yet but when know I'll tell you.

happydrummergal, reesespeices88, same to you guys I'll explain the baby's "powers" if it has any!! When it is born

Babydoll72489, Omg I love you theory I may have to steal it!

Thanks for the reviews, the theories and the questions love ya!

**Previously on Surprise...**

"Susannah you don't like fish." Damn! What was I gonna tell him? How was I gonna tell him? It's not like I knew this could happen. I was scared out of my mind what was I going to tell him? It was now or never.

"Jesse I'm pregnant." I whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jesse dropped my hair. I heard him step away from me. What was I supposed to say to him I was just as confused as he was?

"Who? Who did this to you Susannah?" Jesse demanded my so much pain in his voice I cringed. I stayed quiet I was in shock. I had never thought I'd hear that much pain in Jesse's voice. This was worse that and injury I'd ever had. I had hurt Jesse. And in doing so I'd hurt myself a million times more.

"I don't know." Was all I managed to squeak out. I know squeaking was so attractive. Not. Jesse looked at me like I was insane.

"How could you not know?" He asked the pain in his voice replaced by anger.

"What have you done to your self Susannah? What have you done to me? And more importantly what have you done to us?" I refused to look at him. I was still trying to process the words he was saying.

"Do you not love me anymore Querida?" jesses asked me this in a gentle voice but even in tat tone I could hear he was choking back tears. Then something clicked in my head. And I realized what was going on. Jesse thought I didn't love him. _Jesse _thought I didn't love him.

"Jesse I love you. I will always love you. There is no one I love more than you and there never will or has been. I will never leave you. No matter what happens to us" I gestured my hand to my stomach area. "I will love you till forever ends Jesse and no one can change that. No one." I finally managed to look up at him. He looked shocked, then angry.

"If what you say is true Susannah then how could this have happened?" I couldn't decipher his look so I told him the only thing I could think of to say.

"Jesse there is only one person who could have done this to me." I told him my shaking voice only a whisper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffie I want at least 15 reviews (altogether) to update!


	3. Gotcha!

Clavel – he he he you will soon find out

reesespeices88 – now I never said he wasn't the father now did I?

SusannahDeSilva132 – Suze would never be unfaithful to Jesse but would make her?

akaruiookami – I dunno read and find out

Tikigurl293 – thanks!!

Ha that was your punishment for thinking you all knew what was gonna happen. I'm so bad. Sorry they've kinda short its hard starting off I'll try to make them longer. Love ya all email me w/ any questions you might have at now on to the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Previously on Surprise...**

"If what you say is true Susannah then how could this have happened?" I couldn't decipher his look so I told him the only thing I could think of to say.

"Jesse there is only one person who could have done this to me." I told him my shaking voice only a whisper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fury passed behind Jesse's eyes.

"The only person that could do this to me," I said, my voice quavering "would be you, Jesse." The fury passed from his face as did the color if that's even possible. He looked like he was going to pass out.

"You mean despite the fact that I am dead and you are not, I have," he seamed to be searching for the right words. "Fathered a child?" A look of pure joy passed over his face he looked like he could touch the sky.

All of the sudden Jesse scooped me off the bathroom floor and held me. I started crying. I never thought this would happen. I never expected to be a parent. Not with Jesse and I's ....will predicament I guess you could call it.

"Jesse I'm going to be a mom. And .....And you're the father Jesse.You, someone who I was never supposed to love but ended up loving anyway, are the father of my baby." I was in shock. A happy shock. A shock that nothing could change. I was in Jesse's arms and we were having a baby!

"I know, Querida I know. I thought our wedding day was going to be the happiest day in my life but I was wrong. I'm going to be a father. In the past 157 years of wondering I never thought it was possible, but it is and for that I am eternally grateful."

In all our happiness something didn't feel right. I felt like we were forgetting something important. All of the sudden it came to me. Something that in all of our joy we had forgotten.

"Jesse what are we going to tell everybody?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course Jesse is the father who else would it be. Don't ask me how it happened because he's a ghost because I dunno yet. Next chapter will be longer. You know why? Suze is gonna tell EVERYBODY. And she's gonna tell them EVERYTHING!!!


	4. Telling Part One

**Previously on Surprise.....**

In all our happiness something didn't feel right. I felt like we were forgetting something important. All of the sudden it came to me. Something that in all of our joy we had forgotten.

"Jesse what are we going to tell everybody?"

All week long Jesse and I thought about what we were gonna do. Finally we just decided we needed to tell everyone everything. I mean what else could we do? There was no other way. We called Father Dominic and told him to meet us at my mom's house tomorrow at noon.

The next day I stood at my parents steps thinking about what I had to do. I rang the doorbell Jesse at my side looking at me with confidence. My mom opened the door with a huge simile on her face.

"Suzie!! I'm so glad you're here!" my mother pulled me in to a huge hug. "But Suzie I thought you were bringing a friend?" she looked right through Jesse which felt like knives.

"I di... I am mom he'll be here soon." I almost spilled it. I waited for a minute then asked. "Is Father Dominic here yet?"

"Yeah Susie he's in the living room. Why is he here? Your not religious he doesn't need to approve of your new boyfriend." Ha more like husband. Not that Father Dominic approved of Jesse and me much, but he had gotten used to it over the years.

"Mom I think that you need to get everybody in the living and sit down I have some things I need to tell you." She looked at me curiously but did as I asked. When Jesse and I entered the living room Father Dom was sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"Why hello Susannah, it's good to see you again. What is it you need to speak with me about?"

"Father D. Jesse and I have decided to tell them." To say Father Dom looked shocked would have been and understatement.

"Tell us what Suze? What does Father Dominic know that we don't?" my mom looked slightly hurt about the fact that my old high school principle knew something she didn't.

Jesse and I looked at each other we stood up Jesse holding my hand. He smiled at me which gave me the courage to do what I did next. Taking a deep breath I said proudly.

"Mom, Andy, and Father Dominic I'm pregnant." Nobody spoke. Father Dom was the first to react.

"Susannah how?" he looked disheveled. "Is there someone else? Who is it Susannah? Tell me how could you do this to Jesse? I thought you loved him? I wouldn't have done what I did if I thought you didn't." I sighed after his little speech. Why is that the first thing that comes to everyone's mind when I tell them I'm pregnant? Why?

My mom was next one to react. She jumped up right in front of me. She almost ran into Jesse. Not like she could feel him.

"Suze how could you do this? You're not even married how can you be a single mother? Every child needs a father Suze. And who on the earth is Jesse? Is he the one who did this to you?" Wow my mom sure got a lot out in that single breath. Well looking at this from her point of view I'm:

pregnant and not married

a priest is okay with number 1

my boyfriend isn't the father of the baby

a priest is okay with number 3 also

there something I'm not telling her

I'm smiling at no one

and I'm hold thin air in my hand

"Mom I'm gonna answer all of you question just don't interrupt me please. You have no idea how hard this is for me." I looked to father Dom and Jesse then said "I'm gonna need your guys help explaining all this.

"Of course Querida. You know I'd go to the end of the world and back for you." I love him so much. It blows my mind the first thing he says the whole time we were here and he turns me completely into mush.

"I love you too Jesse. And I'm doing this for you because you deserved to be known and remembered forever." My mom and family looked at me like I was nuts.

"Susie, honey who are you talking too?"

Sorry I didn't have time to finish it, but I wanted to update to now its in two parts. Thanks for all the reviews! Hugs and Kisses (from Jesse of course!)


	5. Author's Note

I am so sorry for not updating faster but the stupid site took down my other fic (Have you ever?) the said it wasn't my work which is bull but whatever. The next chapter is almost done I will update twice this weekend to make up. Love you all and thanks for the great advice. My chapters will be longer and more detailed but it's hard please understand. This story should be about 25 chapters long. But it IS NOT PREPLANED. So I will right as I go. If you have any suggestions tell me in the reviews!! I will plan to use them!


	6. Telling Part Two

**Previously on Surprise.....**

"I love you Jesse. And I'm doing this for you because you deserved to be known and remembered forever." My mom and family looked at me like I was nuts.

"Susie, honey who are you talking too?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taking a deep breath I looked into my moms eyes. She wore a confused expression, but underneath her confusion I could see a trace of anger.

"Mom if you're worried that my baby is not going to have a father, you're worrying for nothing." My mom looked visually relieved as my words sunk in.

"But Susie, who you're not married?" The question. This was what I was waiting for the chance to explain to my mom that I just didn't fool around with one of my boyfriends and get myself into trouble. This was it.

"Mom, I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise you won't be mad at me for not telling you." My mother nodded again confused. "Mom I've been married for three years." My mom just looked at me. There was so much hurt on her face that tears filled my eyes.

Jesse saw this and wiped them away then kissed my forehead and told me everything would be all right.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I heard my mom's voice. I tore my eyes away from my husband, and looked at her. Then I simply said

"You wouldn't have believed me."

"Yes we would have we would've been happy for you Suze. I don't understand any of this. My only daughters married and pregnant and I knew nothing about it." She kinda said the last part to herself. I felt horrible but one look at Jesse and everything was okay.

"That's not the part you wouldn't believe me on mom. It's who I married not that I married."

"Is he that bad honey? Does he hit you? If he does I'm going to tear him limb from limb." This was Andy who spoke up until now had been silent. Brad, Jake, and David nodded in agreement with their father's statement.

"God you guys think I'm stupid. I would never marry anybody like that. Jesse is the kindest man I have ever met. He has treated me with nothing but love and respect from the day we met."

"Then why didn't you tell us about him Suze." It was Doc who spoke this time. I took a deep breath.

"Because I didn't marry just anybody David, I married a dead man." The whole room was silent. Then all at once my whole family, save for Jesse went,

"What!?!"

ather Dominic was the next to react.

"Well Susannah you could have put it easier than that. That was most blunt of you."

"I know, I know, but Father Dom I didn't know how else to do it! I mean they were asking if Jesse hit me! I mean really I just wanted the truth out there as fast as I could." Jesse looked at me.

"Querida I think you should get back to your parents. Your mother does not look well." I turned to face my mom. Jesse was right it looked like she was hyperventilating. This was not good.

"Umm, Jesse you wanna help me with this?"

"You mean he's here? There's a ghost in my house and it's married to my daughter. And she's gotten herself pregnant!" My mother was spazing out. But at least she believed me that was good. Right?

"I knew it! I knew you liked him Suze!" Doc exclaimed. "It was too obvious. I knew the reason you never dated was because of him, I just never knew you two were married. Why didn't you tell me? I would have believed you." Then he looked around, before adding; "Both of you."

"David we almost did tell you but we didn't want to burden you with keeping it from everyone." My mom looked at David but then looked at me like she didn't even want to know.

"I think that we need to explain this to everybody." Father D. finally said. So explain we did.

We told them everything, starting from the first ghost on. We told them about Jesse's death and how we lived together, about the RLS angels, about Paul, the party, the fight, the wedding, and everything in between.

When we were done it was 9:30 at night. They were pretty much shocked. All except for David I mean. They really didn't say much through our whole explanation, sure they asked questions and they acted a little scared when my memory failed and I asked Jesse for some help.

"Well Susie I know you wouldn't do something like this for fun so I guess in some round about way I believe you. But I do know that after all I was just told I would like some proof." I knew that was coming so I looked to Father Dom and Jesse and said

"Don't worry guys I'll show my proof then Jesse can do a little something to let them know he's here afterward." I turned to my mom and family and said. "We need to go somewhere. I know this may seem strange but I will explain why we're there when we arrive."

With that I walked out the house. Jesse was close on my heels followed by the Father, my mom, Andy, David, Brad, and Jake. Everyone was in the car except Jesse and me. As soon as everyone was inside and the doors were closed Jesse pulled me into a hard hug.

"I assume you know where I'm taking them." I said while he held me. I never wanted to leave his arms and I hoped I never had to.

"Of course I do Querida. How could I not?" this is why I love my husband, we are always on the same page.

"I'll meet you there in about ten minutes. I love you Jesse remember that." And with that I kissed him and got into the car and headed toward the mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner. My computer has been messed up I'm writing the next chapter right now and by the time my internet is fixed and this is up it should be done. I need help with ideas for the pregnancy and birth of the baby. So review and give me some thoughts. I really appreciate all the comments you have given me. Constructive criticism welcome but no flames please. Love ya all!


	7. The Mission

**Previously on Surprise.....**

"Of course I do Querida. How could I not?" this is why I love my husband, we are always on the same page.

"I'll meet you there in about ten minutes. I love you Jesse remember that." And with that I kissed him and got into the car and headed toward the mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way over to the mission the first thing in noticed how pale my mom was. Then no matter how stupid the question sounded at this point in time. I asked,

"Mom? Are you okay?" This may not have been the smartest thing to do but I felt I had to comfort her somehow.

"I saw you. Outside the car. It was just a little strange that's all. Is he here?" oh shit. My mom saw me kiss Jesse. Or rather kiss thin air. No wonder she was freaked out.

" sorry mom I didn't realize you were watching. I didn't mean to scare you. And no Jesse is meeting us at the mission."

"The mission? Why are we headed to the mission? Dose this have something to do with Father Dominic? You two seem close." She looked at me with interest.

"Well mom when we moved out here and I found out that Father D. was a mediator also we became close. He tried to keep me from falling in love with Jesse by making him move out of my room which didn't work obviously, he helped fight against Paul and any ghosts that came our way. Over the years he and Jesse were the only ones who knew everything about my life. But you guys know now and my only regret is that it took this long and a baby on the way for me to get the courage to tell you."

By the time I finished my little speech I had tears rolling down my cheeks as did my mother. Then out of the blue Brad spoke for the first time in hours.

"I knew. All along, I knew. I wondered why know one herd him in your room. I wondered why no one at school knew about him, and why nobody even knew who he was. Then with everything that happened at that party and everything. Why Father Dominic was always around and why you went to his office for hours at a time. Why some times I would walk into a room to find you talking to someone when no one was there. But it all fits no matter what proof you have Suze I believe you." Wow it seemed to be the car ride of speeches.

We got to the mission right as Brad finished speaking. I got out of the car and hugged him hard. Then moved on to my mom and in turn hugged each of my family members including Father Dom. and ending with Jesse who held me hand as we walked toward the cemetery.

We stopped at Jesse's grave. My mom looked down at where we were standing and gasped.

"Suze is this.....? Is he......" Jake asked, fear and awe creeping into his voice.

"Yea, Jake this is it." I looked down and read the words that had become so familiar to me over the years.

_Here lies Hector "Jesse" De Silva, 1830-1850, Beloved Brother, Son and Friend._

After a minute of silence I reached into my purse and pulled out something that no one but one other living person has seen before. My marriage license. Wordlessly I handed it to my mom. She looked at me then took it and read it with interest.

"It's true." She said simply. "Well if you would sacrifice this much of your life then you must love him." She looked around. "And Jesse you take care of my little girl."

Jesse looked at me and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Tell your mother not to worry. I love her daughter very much and no one on this earth or any other can drag me way from her or our baby." To show him how very much I liked his answer I kissed him gently. I relayed Jesse message to my mom. She looked pleased.

She looked back down at the piece of paper that was still in her hand. All oh the sudden she gasped and her eyes got wide. I looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. Then I cursed myself as I realized what my mom had seen. I forgot one very important line when I had given my license to my mom:

_Witnesses to this holy union _**Peter A. Simion **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh no what will Suze do now!! Sorry I haven't put much fluff the chapter after next will be Suze and Jesse returning home. I will also try to get more Father D., Jake, Brad, David, and Andy. I am very sorry if anyone thinks someone is a little OOC. I try. PLEASE HELP WITH BABY PREDICTIMENT. If you guys don't know this already this is my first fic, so please give me some slack and help me!! Love you all.

Q.T.


	8. Knowing

**Previously on Surprise.....**

She looked back down at the piece of paper that was still in her hand. All of the sudden she gasped and her eyes got wide. I looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. Then I cursed myself as I realized what my mom had seen. I forgot one very important line when I had given my license to my mom:

_Witnesses to this holy union _**Peter A. Simion __**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom I'm sorry. I forgot that dad's signature was on this. I didn't mean for you to know. I mean you've moved on and I didn't want to bring up any old pain." After a long moment my mother spoke.

"No Susie you have no idea how happy this makes me. I was always worrying that you didn't have a father. I know you had Andy but he's not your dad. It turns out your dad never left after all." This wasn't the reaction that I had expected but it was a welcome surprise.

"Mom I haven't told dad about the baby yet. I could do it now since you're here or I could do it later. I could even relay a conversation between the two of you if you wanted to talk to him. But if you don't want to then it's okay. I just thought I'd give you the option." She looked thoughtful, and then she asked,

"You can just call him?" I nodded. "Do it I may not want to talk just yet but let him know I know." Again I nodded. Then asked,

"Do you want to be here?"

"I'll be over there." She pointed down the path to the rectory. I smiled at the memories. She then left taking a very confused Andy and co. with her. I turned to Father D. and told him to go with them and answer any questions they had. He too looking confused nodded. Then walked off leaving me alone with Jesse.

"I'm calling my dad he needs to know." Jesse looked apprehensive, and then a look of enlightenment swept over him, as the past few minutes started to make sense.

"Of course Susannah, but before you do so I need to speak with you." I raised an eyebrow, a trick you learn living with Mr. De Silva here. "I wanted to thank you Querida for doing all of this for me. I know it wasn't easy. It's made me realize that all those years ago I was wrong when I said you needed someone alive. I know now that whatever happens you stay fast. Your determination has clung with you, and I love you so much for that." Jesse held me and kissed me tenderly.

That was when I knew that everything was going to be okay. Jesse would always be here he would never leave me. For a minute we just held each other silently. After we pulled away Jesse put his arms around me. I sighed contently.

"Dad!" I yelled inside my head and out, hoping that for once he would come. I was about to yell again but just as I opened my mouth I saw him materialize next to Jesse. After we said our hellos I gave my dad a long look and said,

"I told them." His eyes questioned me.

"Told who what?"

"Mom, Andy, Brad, Jake and David. I told them about me and Jesse." He took a deep breath.

"Why?" I smiled remembering my baby. I looked to Jesse giving him permission to tell him.

"Mr. Simion Susannah and I are going to have a baby." My dad looked ecstatic! No look of confusion passed his face.

"That's great baby! I'm really happy for you both. I'm going to be grandfather." My dad said all this with a proud look on his face.

"Dad? I just told you that I'm going to have a baby and that the father is not one of the living and all you have to say is 'That's great baby!'?" I asked incredulously. A quick glance at Jesse told me that he was wondering the same thing. My dad looked guilty then I dawned on me.

"You knew. You knew all along that I could get pregnant, and you didn't even have the decency to tell me! How could you do this to me? You know how much I want my life to be normal. I had given up on kids, but it turns out I could have them all along and you didn't even tell me!" I was pissed, hell I was beyond pissed. I wanted to be normal, no I wanted Jesse and I to be normal. I wanted everything to be perfect. And it finally was. But how did my dad know? And why didn't he tell me.

"Yes I knew! Of course I knew how could I not!? I know you would have wanted to know. I didn't tell you because it's only happened once. There was only a slim chance it would ever happen again. I didn't want to get you and Jesse to try to have kids with great hope when was likely never to be.

"I didn't want you to be hurt Suze I love you to much for that. Jesse you are like a son to me I couldn't bear to see you in pain about not giving my little girl something she wants. I know how it tears you up when you can't help her.

"I didn't want to see you both go through that. You both are so happy and in love to put one more strain on your marriage. I mean with Jesse dead, and no one knowing? And don't you dare say that hasn't caused problems because I know it has. I couldn't do it. I'm sorry but I just couldn't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it's short and took forever damn writer's block. Chapter after next Jesse and Suze will go home full of fluff (I know there hasn't been much, but I had to get the plot out first) next will be longer my block is going away slowly. Please look at 'Fly away' for me it has like 3 reviews for 2 chapters I know the next song, but I have no idea were I'm going with it. Review it with ideas! Love you all,

Q. T. Pie


	9. Help

Omg I am soo sorry!!!! I have had writers block forever and every time I get some inspiration someone interrupts me!!! Would anyone like to co-write this with me? I really need help!!! I love all ya'll (ha I love that phrase) and your reviews are great keep 'em comin'. IM me at IHitDoors1235 if you want to co-write any story I have up I would love the help.


	10. And Then She Smiled

**Previously on Surprise.....**

"I didn't want to see you both go through that. You both are so happy and in love to put one more strain on your marriage. I mean with Jesse dead, and no one knowing? And don't you dare say that hasn't caused problems because I know it has. I couldn't do it. I'm sorry but I just couldn't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat in shock. I had no idea that my dad knew all of this. Yes Jesse and I were having problems. Okay are you happy now? Jesse was still dead set on this "you need to be with someone alive." thing. So about once a week he would spaz out and leaves for a few hours. Then he would come back say he was sorry. And we would make up (which was of course the best part). Hopefully it would stop now. The problems I mean no the making up.

But on a different note, it's one thing to be having marital problems, it a completely different thing when you husband is ghost **and** your dad knows about it. I mean how much can one girl take?

I could see where my dad was coming from though. If we would have thought we could have a baby and then not have been able to it would have torn us apart. I mean Jesse and I love each other more than anything in the world, but no one would be able to go though that and make it out together. No one.

I was just about to say something when my mom came over.

"Is he here?" my mom asked kind of timidly.

"Yeah mom he's here."

And then she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end!!!! I know it's short but there may be a sequel! I dunno. I will only do a sequel if I get a co-writer! Love you all you've been great

3 Holly


End file.
